Goner
by hellsespada1
Summary: Nanofate - 5SF (Five Second Fluff. I told you I'm making this a thing.) Based in the universe of The Legend of the Sword of the day and the Sword of the Night.


**A/N: By the gods, a timely update! (Don't get used to it.) So here's some fluff that's been knocking around in my head since I got Twenty One Pilots' latest album Blurryface. Now, I'm not here to promote the band, but if you haven't heard their song Goner, then you'll be losing a lot of the feeling that went into this. What happened was that I listened to it and couldn't stop thinking about Nanofate (surprise surprise), particularly Nura de Mithlond's book. So this piece is inspired by their song and placed in her universe.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or any of the music by Twenty One Pilots (who are owed credit for the title and various lines), but I do love them both dearly.**

* * *

 **Goner**

"I... I don't need you." Her voice was barely a whisper.

The figure before the warrior didn't move. It stood at the far end of the room, an effective pit of darkness. The only light came from around the silhouette of the person she was speaking to; a soldier with blonde hair past her waist.

"I don't need you! I don't need anyone!"

Still the lighted figure stood her ground, two ruby lights piercing the blackness.

"Why? Why won't you leave...? Leave me alone!" A brunette ponytail shook at her side as she tried to clear the light from her eyes. "I'm one with the shadow! One with the night! One with the darkness!" She fell to her knees and clutched at the ground. Her eyes she clenched tightly to finally wash the light from the black room. "JUST LET ME BE ALONE!"

It wasn't until she cracked her eyes that she saw the figure had at last turned away. The light surrounding her began to recede and with it came more darkness. It washed over the warrior in waves as the light became a speck. Tendrils of it crept up her legs and arms, wrapping her in the darkness her life was devoted to.

"Don't..." She mumbled in the dark.

The tendrils climbed higher. One was around her waist now. They were cold. She pushed at one on her arm; pushed and pushed till it receded but quickly began snaking up again.

"Just let me be..."

She stood, the dark tendrils helping her to her feet and pulling away, but still pushing for her to walk away from the fading light. She looked back at it again.

"Don't... let me be gone..."

She took another step, this one backwards. Back towards the girl.

"Don't let me be...!"

Her head whipped around to see the light, nothing but a speck, at the end of the darkness. She turned. Full force, she began sprinting towards that light; towards the girl that it poured off of.

"Fate!"

The light grew brighter.

She ran and the dark followed her. Wisps licked at her heels; tendrils whipped at her legs. The cold clawed at her to stop, she sprinted forward.

"...ha!" A breath carried only barely through the air. What had it said?

"Fate!"

As the light grew brighter, the dark grew angrier. It lashed and bit at her legs. Finally it got hold of her ankle and pulled her feet out from under her. She crashed to the cold surface, clawing to keep from being pulled away.

"FATE!"

Her nails sunk into the ground, but still she moved backwards. The light was growing brighter, but would it make it in time? Struggling, kicking at the tendrils that pulled at her legs, she fought with all her might to stay. To hold out for the light.

"...noha!"

"Fa-taagh! Grah!" Pointed teeth sunk into a deathly cold mass that tried to cover her mouth.

The light was growing brighter, any more and she'd be blinded. A hand stretched out desperately towards the ruby lights that were growing in intensity.

"NANOHA!"

Something grabbed her hand. A soft touch that threatened to burn her skin. It pulled her out; out of the writhing mass of frigid feelers that had tried to consume her. They fled in terror, shriveled and dried in the face of the light that was seeping over her. It spread from the golden haired girl till it covered the warrior's entire body. It was warm. It spread to her core and shook her from her despairing thoughts.

She was in the tent again.

They were on their knees. Hands were running through her hair, she was holding Fate about the waist, and a soft pair of lips was just beginning to pull away from her own.

"You shake my whole world." She whispered when they finally separated...

* * *

 **A/N: The last line is taken verbatim from Nura's book, the scene where Fate has gone to the enemy camp to retrieve Nanoha, because my intention is that this is going on in Nanoha's head during this scene. And that's all I've got for now. Till next time.**


End file.
